Reunited
by Love-is-my-calling
Summary: Leonard and Penny had moved away without a trace of where they were going.4 years later Leonard meets Sheldon again and has a surprise for everyone.


Penny Hofstadter pushed herself up from her sleeping position. Light shined in from the bedroom window and made her wedding ring shine. She smiled at it for a few moments then turned her attention to the man who gave it to her. Leonard. She felt some ping of pride. Even though no one really knew about their marriage they did. She did it. She made something of herself. She ran a successful _Penny Blossoms_ company. She married a Doctor with a Ph.D. Then, they had a perfect, wonderful, little-

"Mommy!" shrieked a young, female voice.

A perfect, wonderful, little daughter. They named her after their dearest friends.

Her name was Shelly Ramyetteawitz Hofstadter. Her first name was dedicated to Leonard's best friend Dr. Sheldon Cooper Ph.D. Her middle name was more difficult. A long mixture of Raj, Amy, Bernadette, and Howard's last name. But Shelly loved it. She could even spell it and constantly wrote her long name, _Shelly Ramyetteawitz Hofstadter_, all over the place. On her coloring books, her shoes, even the walls of their house.

She was a beautiful child. She had Leonard's curls but Penny's blond hair. She had inherited Leonard's brown eyes though. She was currently four years old and had an high IQ of 73 and it was raising everyday.

Penny pulled her daughter on the bed with her and kissed her forehead. "Morning, Shelly." she whispered, careful not to wake Leonard.

"Registration!" Shelly yelled.

Leonard rolled over and stared at his wife and daughter. Shelly waved at him, "Morning, daddy."

"Morning, kiddo." he smiled.

"Registration." Penny mouthed.

"Ready to go to the school?" Leonard asked his daughter.

Shelly nodded, eager.

"Then get ready. Mommy has to work today so daddy will be taking you." Penny told Shelly.

Shelly raced out of their room and headed to hers.

Once they were all ready Penny kissed Leonard and Shelly goodbye and headed downtown to her small store. Where she sold her Penny blossoms and Shelly clips. Her Shelly clips were just like her Penny Blossoms but for small children.

Leonard waited in his car for his daughter. Shelly had declared she forgot something and sprinted back the house. Leonard let out a small laugh when she emerged. She had a Penny blossom clipped in her hair.

Leonard whipped out his cell phone. "Smile." he told her.

He took Shelly's picture and sent it to Penny with the caption: _Your daughter made sure to have her Penny Blossom__J _.

Penny replied back almost instantly._ Awww! How cute… you two have fun._

The drive was short to the school. Pasadena's best school, Leonard noted.

Shelly leaped out of the car and Leonard followed.

After Leonard received Shelly's registration paper's he told her to go play with the other children whose parents were filling out forms. She nodded.

Shelly was playing with a bouncy ball when she felt herself loose her grip. She watched it roll and stop at tall, lanky man's feet. She walked to get her ball. The man had picked it up and handed it back to her.

"Is this yours?" he asked.

She nodded.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Shelly Ramyetteawitz Hofstadter." She smiled.

"Excuse me. Did you say, Hofstadter?" he asked.

Shelly nodded.

"What are parents name?" the man questioned.

"Leonard and Penny!" Shelly answered, excited at all the questions.

"Are they here." the man asked in disbelief.

"Well, daddy is. Mommy had to work selling her Penny Blossoms!" Shelly exclaimed, pointing to her hair bow.

"Where?" he asked.

"Shelly! Let's go!" Leonard called, walking towards his daughter, still looking at the papers.

"Daddy!" she shouted.

"Leonard?" questioned the man.

Leonard looked up, his mind drew a blank. He stared at the man. The man he'd known for years, his best friend. The reason for his daughters name. he stared at Dr. Sheldon Cooper Ph.D.

"Sheldon?" he asked.

"It's been awhile." Sheldon said.

"Yes. Yes it has." Shelly watched her dad say.

"Daddy, who is this?" she asked.

"Shelly, this is your Uncle Sheldon." Leonard told her.

Sheldon widened his eyes at the word uncle, but slowly accepted.

"Why are you here?" Leonard asked Sheldon.

"I'm enrolling my eldest son in Pre-School." Sheldon said.

"Eldest?" Leonard asked.

"I have two children. A girl and a boy." Sheldon said, but no names.

"Do you still keep in touch with…" Leonard trailed off.

"With Howard, Raj, Bernadette, and Amy. The yes, we still eat together every night. Even with everyone's kids." Sheldon said.

"Everyone had kids!" Leonard yelled.

"Oh, yes. Howard and Bernadette have twin girls. Amy and I have our to kids. Raj adopted a small boy from India." Sheldon said

"Oh." Leonard said.

"Maybe you, Penny, and your offspring would like to join us tonight." Sheldon said.

"I'd have to ask Penny. Where do you all live?" Leonard asked.

"Same apartment."

"Yeah. Yeah, let me text Penny. See you tonight." Leonard said.

Sheldon nodded. Leonard watched him leave and pick up a small brown hair boy with a flash t-shirt up on his hip and exit the building.

…..

Howard, Bernadette, Raj, Sheldon, Amy, and all their children waited in the apartment for the Hofstadter's.

"They have a kid?" Howard asked Sheldon.

"Yes. She looks just like them." he refused to tell anyone her name he wanted them to introduce her themselves.

They heard a knocked.

All the kids stopped playing and turned to their parents.

"It's open." Amy called.

The door open and Penny, Leonard, and Shelly.

Everyone just stared.

"Hey guys." Penny said.

"Hey, bestie." Amy said.

"Who's she?" Howard asked, pointing a Shelly.

"Go on. Tell them." Leonard told his daughter.

"… Shelly Ramyetteawitz Hofstadter." Shelly said.

"Ramyetteawitz?" Howard asked.

"A mixture of Raj, Amy, Bernadette, and Howard." Leonard explained.

"Oh. And the first name?" Bernadette asked.

"We named her after Sheldon. We wanted all of you to be close to us even though we were so far away." Leonard explained.

"That's so original." Amy said.

Penny nodded, saying thank you.

"Why did you all leave?" Raj asked.

"Your talking to me?" Penny asked.

"I'm in therapy, but answer my question." Raj said.

"We had too." Penny said, then she explained how she and Leonard found out she was pregnant and they needed to get married. So moving away was the most reasonable.

Everyone nodded, understanding slightly.

"So what's for dinner?" Howard asked.

Sheldon sent him a irritated glare. "It's Monday… you know what we're having!" he snapped.

Everyone laughed.

Howard and Bernadette introduced their twins Molly and Holly. Raj introduced his son, Miki. Sheldon and Amy let their Children introduce themselves .

"I'm Leonard." the boy said.

"I'm Penny." the girl said.

Then the reunited friends shared dinner. Leonard and Penny Hofstadter promised to visit more, and they did.

Every Monday for old times sakes.

**REVIEW. LOVE IT. HATE IT. TELL MEJ**


End file.
